


Мотыльки

by reflexyz



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflexyz/pseuds/reflexyz
Summary: Люцифер был свидетелем таких сцен миллионы раз. А сейчас вынужден смотреть, как Хлоя Деккер порывисто кивает головой и обнимает человека, который обещал состариться и умереть рядом с нею.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Мотыльки

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн 21 серии 3 сезона, где Каин-Пирс делает Хлое предложение руки и сердца.

Мужчина, ставший на колено перед Хлоей Деккер, был так высок, что даже теперь был ростом ей почти по грудь. Наверное, сделай Люцифер так же, картина была бы похожей, хотя рядом с широкоплечим медведеподобным Каином он всегда выглядел едва ли не изнеженным дрыщом.

Но Люцифер этого не делал. И, конечно же, он никогда не протягивал в едва ли не молитвенном жесте к смущённо переминающейся женщине руку с кольцом… И не сделал бы этого никогда, конечно, ведь это было бы нелепо и смешно, — он же Дьявол, чёрт его подери!..

Он был свидетелем таких сцен, без преувеличения, миллионы раз. И каждый раз его рот кривился в циничной усмешке, потому что Дьявол знал, чем всё закончится — за исчезающе малым исключением, лишь подтверждающим правило. В Аду такие сладкие «моменты» могли быть лишь прелюдией к очередной пытке, но и на Земле они заканчивались очень быстро. «Вечные» чувства остывали за несколько лет, а то и недель. Данные клятвы превращались в пустое сотрясение воздуха. Люди, некогда возомнившие себя единым целым, начинали ненавидеть друг друга с такой силой, что никакие враги и рядом не стояли… А он всегда был лишь сторонним наблюдателем, — иногда заинтересованным, иногда азартным, очень редко сочувствующим, — но чаще всего скучающим.

Тогда почему же сейчас ему так больно?..

Хлоя Деккер с самого момента их знакомства таинственным образом притягивала его взгляд, будто солнечный зайчик, прыгающий по стенам камеры вечного узника. Каждое её появление приносило с собою совершенно бессмысленное, но такое желанное неуловимое тепло в его душу; её свет нельзя было удержать и заключить ни в каком сосуде, но можно было доверчиво подержать на раскрытой ладони или почувствовать его невесомый поцелуй на щеке... Сейчас же, одетая в белое, в полумраке комнаты она напоминала ему язычок пламени за стеклом старомодной лампы. А Пирс у неё в ногах был похож на огромного мохнатого мотылька с сожжёными крыльями… И почему-то это сравнение заставляло Люцифера не смеяться, а плакать.

С Хлоей Деккер так было всегда — всегда всё было неправильно. Её мысли были для него открытой книгой… на незнакомом ему языке. С нею он впервые познал боль и опьянение, истинный кайф и смертный страх. Из-за неё он дважды оказывался в Аду, куда по собственной воле не вернулся бы никогда, — и из-за неё же, бескрылый, он дважды восставал из Ада. Пытаясь познать эту женщину, он уподобился мотыльку, бьющемуся об абажур фонаря — и едва не сгорел в пламени открывшейся ему истины. Хлоя оказалась Истинным Чудом Господним… а он — истинным глупцом, променявшим одно пекло на другое.

Лицо Хлои залилось краской и вспыхнуло радостью в ответ на неслышные слова Пирса, и в этом не ему предназначенном свете Люцифер увидел свои ошибки с особенной чёткостью.

Сотворённый видеть скрытое и исполнять желаемое, он возненавидел свой Дар, потому что использовать его в Аду, где души умерших наказывали сами себя с его помощью, порою было адской мукой… И почему-то, узнав правду о её рождении, он вообразил, что понял коварную задумку Отца, разгадал загадку её привлекательности: Хлоя призвана быть желанной для него даже вопреки собственной воле, как он желанен для грешников. А он никому, тем более ей, не пожелал бы такой судьбы! С тех самых пор, как он начал сомневаться, где её искренняя симпатия к нему, а где «наведённая» от Отца, он закрыл своё пламя стеклом «просто-дружбы», чтобы она не опалила крылышки… Идиот! Пока он бился в своей голове с предполагаемым замыслом Отца, она билась о его добрые намерения.

И однажды устала. И сдалась.

А теперь он, не в силах сдвинуться с места или отвести взгляд, вынужден смотреть из темноты сквозь стекло, как Хлоя Деккер порывисто кивает головой в знак согласия и крепко обнимает человека, который пообещал состариться и умереть рядом с нею.


End file.
